Carta de un hombre solitario a un amor no encontrado
by roanva
Summary: Cada día me levanto pensando si estarás ahí, si estarás en esta vida, si nos volveremos a encontrar. ... Te espero amor, te espero con ansias. Te llamo amor, y lo hago a gritos. Es un poco de desesperación, mezclado con motivación, tan solo escucha, escucha a tu corazón, el puede escucharme, el escucha mi corazón latir con fuerza por ti… One-shot


**Hola chicas esta es una carta que escribí un día en una clase en la facultad, la escribí pensando en algún día encontrar a mi gran amor. Hoy siendo el día de los enamorados (aunque soy anti san Valentín más que nada) he decidido compartirla con ustedes. **

**Si ya se, no es muy larga pero es lo que sentía ese día, espero disculpen mis errores de sintaxis y de ortografía. Espero les guste, además espero sus opiniones.**

**La he adaptado para que sea acorde a nuestra querida serie Sailor Moon, que por supuesto es propiedad de ****Naoko Takeushi. **

**La considere como una carta que escribió nuestro amado Darien antes de encontrar a Serena. **

**Saludos y Feliz día.**

**Beshitos**

****-/*/-***-/*/-****

* * *

><p>Querida Princesa:<p>

Cada día me levanto pensando si estarás ahí, si estarás en esta vida, si nos volveremos a encontrar. Si llegara ese día en el que el destino nos vuelva a encontrar, el día en que vuelva a coquetearte, y vuelvas a mirarme, a ver esos ojos brillar con la luz del sol, para darme cuenta en ese momento que no hay nadie mas que tu…

Si tan solo el tiempo fuese por así decirlo mas bueno, y se apiadara de mi para hacer mas corta esta espera que cada día mata la esperanza que hay en mi…

Si tan solo el destino hubiese querido que te recuerde para que sea mas fácil encontrarte, que fuese mas fácil hallar tu rostro entre la multitud, tan solo saber que estas allí esperando volver a mi para jamás separarnos…

Tal vez esto sea solo parte de lo que nos falta madurar, para ser más fuertes y formar un carácter que nos lleve a superar cada piedra en el camino, cada adversidad que se nos presente, y así saber llevar nuestro amor a flote…

Te extraño aunque no te conozca, extraño tu rostro aunque no lo haya visto, extraño tu voz aunque nunca la haya escuchado, tu piel aunque no la haya tocado, el olor de tu cabello aunque no sepa el aroma que desprende, y por sobre todo el sonido de tu respiración sobre mi cuello aunque solo sea una alucinación de mi mente…

Se que el tiempo tarde o temprano volverá a cruzar nuestro camino para que sean uno solo, pero es tan dura la espera…

Por mas que intento ser fuerte hay veces en el que me siento vencido, mi mundo se derrumba, me siento caer, siento este gran vacío que hay en mi corazón y que poco a poco me consume, el lugar en el que deberías estar tu es cada vez mas notorio y mas doloroso…

Siento desplomarme y llegar cada vez mas profundo, sin poder salir, sin que estés aquí para poder darme la mano y salir de este pozo profundo, oscuro, en el que solo estamos mi soledad y yo…

A veces creo que jamás llegaras, que esto es solo un deseo loco de una mente perturbada, que se siento solo, que vive con la esperanza de encontrarte a la vuelta de la esquina…

Si pudiera adelantar las arenas del tiempo, podría encontrarte, y así tener la seguridad de que no estoy loco, de que verdaderamente estas allí, esperando a que seamos uno, de que somos el uno para el otro, que nacimos para estar juntos, que nuestro amor viene desde el principio de los tiempos, que a partir de ese momento estaremos juntos hasta el final, sabiendo que toda esta espera era porque el final iba a ser mucho mejor que nuestras expectativas, porque todo lo vivido antes de nuestro encuentro iba a fortalecer nuestro camino juntos. Saber que solo existimos el uno por el otro y que si uno no esta el otro no seria nada, que la vida de uno no vale si no esta el otro. Y así saber que verdaderamente hubo amor, que fue un amor grande, del que vive a través del tiempo, del que poca veces se encuentra y que se puede jurar así amor eterno…

No se si buscarte, recorrer calles, conocer gente, esperando aparezcas en el momento menos pensado. Si debo rogarle al destino que te traiga a mi vida, o sentarme a esperar que un día llegues a mi lado… Pero… ¿y si no estas allí? ¿Y si en esta vida no nos volvemos a encontrar? No, no quiero saber las respuestas…

Tal vez deba hacer un poco de las tres cosas, esperar, rogar encontrarte, conociendo nuevas personas, esperando alguna de ellas me lleve a ti…

Solo espero tu también me estés esperando, me estés buscando, que no te hayas dado por vencida, porque yo no lo he hecho, aunque la paciencia y por sobre todo la fe se va agotando cada día mas en mi…

Quiero volver a ver junto a ti un nuevo amanecer, ver el sol perderse en el horizonte, ver las mariposas volver, las hojas teñirse, las gaviotas migrar, los capullos convertirse en bellas flores, oír los pájaros cantar, sentir la brisa del otoño llegar, y por sobre todo poder ver la luz de la esperanza que solo puedes dar tu, que solo me la dan tus ojos…

Te espero amor, te espero con ansias. Te llamo amor, y lo hago a gritos. Es un poco de desesperación, mezclado con motivación, tan solo escucha, escucha a tu corazón, el puede escucharme, el escucha mi corazón latir con fuerza por ti…

Mantendré viva la esperanza de que pronto estemos aquí o allí, juntos amor, siempre juntos, por siempre y para siempre, por que mi amor por ti siempre será más grande que el universo…

Te amo…

Darien.


End file.
